The present invention relates to a latch assembly for selectively retaining a given position of a movable member. In particular, the invention relates to a latch assembly for retaining the windshield of an earthmoving vehicle in an open position.
In the past, latching mechanisms for use in heavy duty earthmoving vehicles have often been complex, ready-made devices which had to be secured to an appropriate portion of such vehicles by means of separate securing bolts or the like. Such prior art mechanisms were also susceptible to binding or jamming conditions which often necessitated relatively difficult replacement or repair procedures in the field.
The present invention eliminates the aforementioned problems by providing a latch assembly comprised of a small number of major component parts, each separately replaceable, which are readily sub-assembled and attached to the vehicle without the need for separate securance means. The major components includes simple roller and cam arrangement which virtually eliminates binding of the latch assembly during operation.